


Eye in the Sky

by Roseflame44



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Female My Unit | Byleth, Gen, I know owain is a noble but what is his title?, Twin Morgans, Why Did I Write This?, dont worry its magic and a surrogate, how are Lucina and both morgans related, just pure nonsense, treated semi seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roseflame44/pseuds/Roseflame44
Summary: How Byleth found herself in charge of all three houses for one mission was almost laughably insane.---Byleth gets sent with all three classes to investigate strange things happening in a forest. There they find Lucina and her friends.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Eye in the Sky

How Byleth found herself in charge of all three houses for one mission was almost laughably insane. 

The first part was simple: some villages had reported an eye like thing open up in the sky a week earlier over a dense forest. Those who saw it had come to Rhea because it was sudden and terrifying and had seemed to be the cause for sudden unnatural noises coming for that forest. Normally few people went very deep in the forest until it got closer to winter and prey got scareser, but the villagers were afraid. 

Normally this would have been a Knights job or simply just one class going to scout things out. Yet the knights had been sent out the week before to handle much higher bandits running close to the border between the Alliance and Kingdom that were bigger than any local lord wanted to handle alone. They were still out on that mission when some of the villagers came in and begged for help. So Rhea had chosen to use this as a learning situation for students. Which is why they were out here, what made it worse was Manuela was tied up healing knights who were sent back. 

So the Eagles were without a teacher for the time. That was fine Byleth could handle both the Deers and Eagles fairly well. Keep a few students far apart and no fighting would happen. 

Easy.

But Hanneman had gone to speak with a few other Crest Scholars before this had started and was set to be gone for a while longer. Normally both other professors could get replaced for short times with either Shamir, Alois, or Cathrine. Aside from Alois they were out on their usual missions and Alois had gone with Jeralt and the knights. 

So there was no one that could be trusted to handle the students and still handle the situation in the forest. 

So Byleth now had three classes - 24 students- to control in one mission. That is how they all managed to be stumbling through the darker part of a forest listening to more and more unsettling noises getting closer. 

The sounds were not like demonic beasts growls or screeches. It sounded bizarre and every few beats they’d hear sounds that were closer to fighting then anything else. 

“That... doesn’t sound like any animals I’ve ever heard.” Ashe said quietly. His fingers worrying the string of his bow. 

So Byleth kept students behind her. Their formation was different then Byleth tended to use. Quick fighters were up close on her sides - Felix, Petra, Caspar, and Leonie. Archers and mages behind them in order to help protect them while they darted in between possible enemies. Next were the healers then the slower, heavy hitters. 

It was not an ideal situation but this was not an ideal mission.   
Byleth continued moving forward through the trees. 

Deeper in the sounds became clearer - deep snarls and moans, the clash of weapons with other metal and flesh, much more human shouts. The human sounds were the most unnerving. It couldn’t have been the villagers, no one ventured this far in unless it was winter and none of those who came for aid mentioned anyone going to investigate. It put her on edge. 

As they approached a clearing Byleth signaled her students to hold, just inside the tree line. Slowly she crept forward, sword at the ready as the fighting came into view. 

In the dip of the clearing was what looked like the ends of a battle. 

Bodies that looked decayed already shambled around, stumbling over the fallen ones as they tried getting at a group of more living looking humans. About 14 people were finishing off the last of the walking corpses. From what she could see they were about around the age of her students but a few looked different - strange in a way she couldn’t put into words just yet. 

The group moved fluidly, like they had been fighting together for years. A wyvern rider kept close to what seemed to be the groups only healer, providing cover and being covered by a small archer who took down anyone trying to close the distance. A girl on a pegasus swooped in from on high, pulling another up behind her to avoid an axe swipe. Someone in armor covered a tall mage as they threw spell after spell at enemies. Another pair of mages moved in perfect sync behind two swordsmen. Two of the group seemed to hang back in the middle, almost wary of entering the fray at the time. Lastly was what had to have been the leader, a woman with striking blue hair leading the fight. 

Byleth pulled back and signaled for her students to join her. 

“So what is it Teach?” Claude already had an arrow twirling between his fingers.

“People and some sort of monsters that look similar to corpses.” Byleth’s gaze swept over the students. 

“Walking corpses professor, surely you jest.” Lorenze looked a bit pale as he gazed at her. 

“I am not, they look like people but with grey skin and they walk like they’ve very little control over their movements.” 

A quiet murmur went through the group of 24. Byleth wanted to ease the fears of her students but couldn’t. She had never come across things like those in the clearing. 

“I want all of you archers to circle the clearing, pick off the monsters you can. When they are all dead, join with the group but keep an eye on the other people. I don’t want anyone getting hurt in case they attack us. So stay sharp. Mercedes follow behind as backup in case any of those monsters are lurking in the trees.”

With that Byleth sent them out and began to move into the clearing. Their numbers overwhelmed the last of the monsters. A few arrows rained down on the groaning creatures from the trees and any left were quickly cut down by the two groups.

Byleth called for a hold to her students. Though she could see her archers all around them. 

The woman Byleth figured was the leader motioned for her group to hold as well. She still held her sword in a relaxed grip. The twin mages and two swordsmen settled closest behind her and the rest of the group behind them. It didn’t seem like they wanted a fight.

This close Byleth could make out some more details. The leader had sapphire blue hair and eyes with a gold circlet on her head. But she was not a royal Byleth recognized.

Byleth stepped forward, putting her sword in its sheath at her hip. Her students were more than capable of holding off any attacks if it came to it. “Are you the ones who caused the eye in the sky to appear?” 

The twins flanked the woman, the boy who looked a bit young was slightly behind her. The girl smiled sernely at her from the woman's other side. “We didn’t intend to cause any panic, but yes we came from it following these Risen.” 

The Risen must have been the monsters they were fighting. 

“How did you manage that?” Linhardt asked, unsurprising since he was driven by knowledge. “The power needed to do that would be beyond normal humans.” 

“Oh! We didn’t do that, we had help chasing the last of these creatures. They aren’t easy to fight if you don’t know how to kill them.” 

_‘The power surrounding them is almost familiar. Several of them almost shine with it.’_ Sothis piped up - the first time this whole journey. _‘I’d say one of them is like you but that doesn’t feel right. It’s like…. Oh I can’t put my finger on it!’_

The woman sheathed her sword, “We aren’t here to cause trouble. We needed to find and take out the Risen and we will soon be leaving.”

Byleth nodded, “Where are you leaving to? You don’t look like you’re from any nation nearby.”  
“We’ll head back to our own world.” The woman looked around at the students surrounding her and her fellows. “But it seems like it might take a while. So to ease your suspicion let us introduce ourselves. My name is Lucina.”

Lucina motioned to the male twin, “This is my younger brother Marc and our sister Morgan.”

Both twin’s gazes moved over the group of students before them. They were a bit strange, Morgan was a little taller than her twin and had pale hair that rivaled Lysithea’s. Her brother had a younger looking face and the same white hair. Both were decked out in black robes accented with gold and purple. 

One of the swordsmen stepped up, he was slightly taller than Lucina. “Name’s Owain.” He had very pale blond hair and green eyes. He looked more like a normal mercenary with the way he dressed.

 _‘You only say that because he looked like he raided your father's clothes and then added to it.’_

“I’m Inigo and you are a sight that soothes the soul.” The other sword wielder stepped up beside Owain, casually draping an arm over the others shoulder. He practically oozed the same flirtiness Sylvain used with any girl that he could. Byleth looked him over, steal gray hair and dark eyes. Yet if Byleth hadn’t seen him effortlessly dispatching foes she’d be confused as to what he did. His outfit was well fitted clothes in blues and whites and armor covering his legs. Fairly standard. But he had a single earring visible and gold bands over his upper arms and wrists.

Byleth watched Lucina roll her eyes at the boy before taking control back. That was probably for the best as the rest of her group seemed somewhat preoccupied. 

The woman in foreign armor was Kjelle. Byleth could see she was not as large as her armor made her look.

Next to her was another girl with hair similar in color to Annette’s who seemed more intent on looking through her pack. She was called Severa.

The pegasus knight was Cynthia and Byleth knew without looking that Ingrid, Marianne, and Ferdinand were looking at her mount. The flying horse was certainly different from the ones housed at the Garreg Mach. If given the chance those three would converge on the girl if only to look at her horse.

Behind them was the man Byleth marked as the healer - though why the man had a decent sized scar over one eye when he was the healer was strange - was named Brady and the staff he carried was more then just decoration. 

Beside him was a young woman who had looked so confident when raining arrows down on her enemies but now held herself much like Bernadetta did. She was trying to use Kjelle as a shield between her and everyone else. Her name was Noire.

Next the other mage, Laurent, who looked the oldest of the bunch. He was much more interested in writing in his book then introducing himself.

Just like the knight, the masked man astride the Wyvern caught several students' eyes. The creature itself looked drastically different from the ones seen around the continent. A longer, pointed nose, sharper claws and darker scales almost drew attention away from the lack of antlers it had. Its rider's name was Gerome and he was quick to introduce it … her as Minerva. 

Lastly were the two Byleth hadn’t seen fight. They had struck her as the most odd. The girl looked like the youngest of the bunch and also had a striking resemblance to Sothis. The sharp, pointed face and eyes that were filled with wisdom and emotion. Along with that were long pointed ears that stuck out squarely from her reddish brown hair. She fiddled with her necklace which held a plain looking green stone. Her name was Nah and Byleth could almost hear the remarks some of her students were wisely keeping to themselves.

 _‘She’s like me… but she is also not. She is not one of my children but she is like us.’_ Byleth mulled that over. It would be wise not to underestimate her even if she looked small and fragile. 

The last boy was the least human looking of the group. He was wearing nothing but armor and fur covered a large portion of his body. He had two long white rabbit-like ears and a mane of dark hair that framed his face. A small tuft of his hair was neither dark brown nor white but a slightly darker reddish brown. Oddly enough he too had a necklace, his was of a red stone with some mark carved in it. Lucina introduced him as Yarne. 

The 14 of them were an odd bunch. Yet the fluid way they moved in battle and the way they clearly kept an eye on one another even when not fighting showed that they were close. She would say even closer then the classes she was currently in charge of were. 

“How do you plan to get back to where you came from?” If they weren’t going to be staying Byleth would have little reason to report the whole group and just talk about the Risen. 

Marc brightened up. “Naga will open the path again! She opened it here so we could get the Risen before they caused problems and we’ll be able to get back with her help!”

Lysithea was suddenly right beside Byleth, eyes bright with curiosity. “Is Naga a powerful mage? Is that how she opened that portal here?”

Cynthia jumped in, “Nope! Naga is a Divine Dragon, she’s a very powerful and kind goddess.” 

That seemed to send a ripple through the Garreg Mache students. Byleth still knew very little about the Churches practices but she did know that they rarely spoke the name of their Goddess. 

“You call your goddess by her name?” Ignatz's question was spoken quietly but could be heard easily in the clearing.

“Yes, she and all of us are connected together closer than most. Even outside us Naga is known as one of the two Divine Dragons, she is the good and her opposite, Grima, is the bad.” Morgan’s words only raised more questions. 

“What she means,” Laurent spoke, not even glancing up from the notes he was taking, “is it is normal to speak of her. We are somewhat of an exception to most followers as Naga is the reason we are even alive and able to live with our parents again.”

“You mean she intervened in your lives?” Dimitri asked and Byleth quickly realised she was losing control of her own students. Saw some of them move closer to the strangers curiously. 

It wasn’t the worst thing but this could get very loud very quickly. She was going to request a week off of teaching when she got back. 

“Quite literally. Our world was being turned to ruin, our parents dead and most of us very close to joining them.” Laurent’s voice was calm as if he was simply stating facts. “She sent us to a time before the other dragon, Grima, was called in order to stop that future.” 

“How?” Edelgard’s voice was the loudest but she wasn’t the only one asking that question.

“It is hard to explain.” Lucina started, “It has partly to do with how powerful she is and partly to do with my family's ties to her.” 

“Yeah! Lucina is the crown princess! Morgan’s a princess, I’m a prince, and Owian is a duke!” Morgan said. “We’ve all got Naga’s blood in our veins and we each have her mark. It means we’re connected to her more so than most people.”

Byleth knew it was a lost cause to try and keep anyone separate once that was said. Linhardt was quick to get more information about what Morgan meant. All three of the students she called were near Cynthia wanting to meet her pegasus. Claude and Hilda were trying to get closer to Minerva. She was sure Claude wanted to check out the wyvern but she wasn’t quite sure what Hilda was doing. 

Sylvain and Lorenze were trying to flirt with either Kjelle or Noire, Byleth wasn’t sure. She was sure that neither was making any headway. Kjelle seemed to struggle between wanting to leave but unwilling to leave Noire alone with the boys and wanting to possibly challenge them to a fight. 

Inigo was talking to Dorothea. If her students face was anything to go by he wasn’t just flirting with her. While more of the students were dispersed between the group Byleth looked on, amused. 

This was an interesting experience for sure. It might be good for everyone to see how others their age grew up. Sure some of the students at Garrag Mach weren’t noble but a good chunk of them were upper class. Of course that didn’t apply across the board - Ashe spent some time on the street, Leonie was only there because her whole village pitched in, Dorothea got the chance because she got lucky, and Dedue’s entire situation was prickly. 

Nonetheless she figured it would be good for them to talk to people who had been through vastly different experiences to them. Byleth didn’t want to think of losing her father. Even when they were still mercenaries he was always so skilled when fighting and careful when he could be. So thinking about the fact that all of them had likely seen at least one of their parents die was horrifying. 

A minor comotion pulled her from her thoughts - Caspar had challenged Yarne to a spar. The poor boy seemed downright terrified of the excitable kid. It was a good thing Kjelle had managed to scare off the other boys and Noire had slipped away from them so the armored girl stepped in between the two. Caspar didn’t seem to mind the change in sparring partner. Yarne was quick to take off once the blue haired boy's attention was off him. 

Byleth took a moment to look over the rest of her students. 

Ferdinand, Marinanne, and Ingrid were still absolutely captivated by the pegasus and it’s bubbly rider. That probably wouldn't end in disaster… Maybe. The four of them seemed engrossed in their conversation - that was good. They likely couldn’t cause trouble just by talking. 

Inigo and Dorothea’s conversation had expanded to several others. From where she was standing it looked more like some competition - Brady having some sort of instrument out playing a song that Dorothea was singing to and Inigo was dancing to. Byleth noted Inigo’s strange gold bands made more sense if he was a dancer. The jewelry caught the sunlight nicely as he moved.

Owain might have been antaginzing Felix and Leonie, she couldn’t tell but she could tell the two of them were getting annoyed very quickly. Lysithea and surprisingly Hubert and Edelgard were talking with Laurent. Likely talking about the differences in magic and technique between worlds. Mercedes and Annette were talking with the twins. Bernadetta seemed mostly okay in her conversation with Ashe and Noire. Sylvain seemed to be regretting his flirting with Severa while Dimitri and Dedue looked on. She hoped the prince would step in if things escalated too far. 

Petra, Hilda, and Claude were talking with Gerome. Ignatz and Rapheal were both peacefully talking with Nah and Byleth saw that was also where Yarne had disappeared to. 

The last was Linhardt who was interrogating Lucina about what had been said. Byleth smiled a bit, it was amusing to see the usually apathetic boy intensely interested in something. 

She was so caught up in watching all her students interact and mostly have fun that she missed Morgan slip away from her brother and the girls. So she was almost started when Morgan appeared before her, dark eyes seeming to hold things Byleth couldn’t parse. “You don’t look very old. But some of your people call you professor.” 

Byleth tilted her head, wondering what the girl was digging for. 

“Are you a tactician? My father is the best there is but even he knows we can learn from others.” Morgan moved like she expected a mirror, her motions slow and easy to read. “So if you are a tactician how do you see battles?” 

“I try to limit my losses and to not kill when I don’t have to.” She chose her words carefully, thinking about the question. “I was a mercenary before and I was called the Ashen Demon, I’m sure some people still call me that. Now that I am teaching I want them to know that trying to avoid a massacre should be the first solution.

“Even with some of the battles they’ve seen now - taking out a leader sometimes shortens a battle and limits the bloodshed. But when it comes down to it I will protect my students over almost anything else.” 

She heard Morgan hum thoughtfully, “My father thinks that way too. Though he sometimes goes about it differently. He won’t sacrifice people but he knows that the victory is sometimes something that must be obtained.”

Byleth could understand that. She could remember times when her own father had to make risky choices in order to just make it out alive. “Do you know how long it will take for you to get home?” 

“Oh! Well that’s a bit hard to figure out. We might be here for an hour or maybe a day. Never longer than that though. I think most of our parents would get worried if we were gone for much longer than that.” Byleth watched the other girl look over at her friends. “Plus I’m sure between the handful of us who can use magic we could probably rip open a doorway.”

“Morgan! Hey come over here,” Byleth heard Marc holler. He was still hanging around Mercedes and Annette. That was probably fine, they were responsible girls. Even if the boy looked very excited about something. 

“Excuse me, I hope we can talk more before we leave.” Her words seemed genuine as she left.

That little bit seemed to be a bit of a catalyst. Marc quickly pulled the two nonhumans towards them - clearly excited. With more than a little curiosity Byleth joined the small group. 

Yarne, though he was the tallest of the group, was hunching in on himself as much as possible. Clearly uncomfortable with what was going on. But Marc simply took the other boy's arm and held him in place as he spoke. “I can’t believe there aren’t any beast stones here. So there aren’t any Taguel or Manakete here?” 

Mercedes smiled, “No. No one here can change their shape at all, it seems fantastical to think about it.” 

The boy seemed to buzz with excitement. “Well you’re really lucky then! Yarne and Nah can and they have their stone on them. They didn’t use them much here because the Risen weren’t too bad and going between worlds and shifting can be tiring. The first time we came back from chasing Risen, Yarne slept for a day. It’s gotten better right?” 

The last part was sent towards the taller boy. “No. I mean yes. Er kinda? I’m still tired afterwards but I think doing this enough times made it easier to deal with.”

“Would you mind transforming now?” 

Byleth watched the bunny eared boy shift around nervously. It looked like he was weighing the pros and cons of indulging his friend. The smaller pulled him down to his level and whispered something to him. Byleth couldn’t hear what Marc said but it had Yarne relaxing a little.

“Okay, but you guys need to stand back.” 

Byleth’s students slowly moved back in a loose circle. When she looked around the group it was most of the kids under her care. Caspar and Kjelle were still sparring with Kjelle seemingly winning. Other than him most of the others had come to see what was going on. 

Marc moved to the left to give his friend more space looking very excited.   
Yarne grabbed the stone of his necklace and it began to glow with the light growing to encompass him. In the place of a mostly human boy was now a massive rabbit like creature. His armor, that had seemed very strange at first, now looked much more fitted to this body. His ears were longer and the large rabbit's face had whiskers where his human form didn’t. 

Marc was more than happy to get as close to the monstrous form. 

Byleth was shocked, it was strange to see a body morph like that. To see a timid person turn into something fearsome. Even more so that something like a rabbit could be scary. Her students were equally shocked, many having back a bit farther away. 

_‘ At least none of your students were foolish enough to reach for their weapons in fear.’_ Sothis observed and Byleth sent a questioning thought her way. _‘It’s pretty clear that boy is fairly powerful and somewhat protective.’_

Thankfully the fearsome rabbit was engulfed in light before fading back to the mostly human Yarne.

“That’s just one version of taguel. A long time ago most of the taguel clans were killed off and even Panne’s were killed so other than her and Yarne there aren’t any tanguel we know of anymore.” Marc explained simply as his friend went to go find Morgan. “Nah’s a manakete and there are way more of them but a lot of them hide away from humans. Nah’s manakete form is really pretty!” 

It was cute that Marc was so excited to talk about his friends. And it was also pretty nice to see his friends willing to go along with him. 

Nah didn’t look at Marc when he complimented her but she still stepped up. “I’m a bit bigger than Yarne, so please stay back.” 

Another flash of light and a majestic creature stood before them. Pink and green scales covered her whole body and she looked like she was something from a children's story. 

Again she didn’t stay that way for long. 

“Pretty awesome right? Nah’s really cool because she’s pink and the other manakete are usually green…” Marc continued talking but Byleth stopped listening. 

“Marc’s a bit of a teacher, it’s one of the only times he’s not an airhead.” Morgan spoke, having come back to speak with Byleth. “I love my brother but he can definitely space out when he’s not interested in things. “

“He’d make a good professor.” 

“I guess but he wants to be a tactician like our father. Not that he can’t but he’d certainly be suited to teach tactics.” Morgan watched on as he brother captivated some of the classes. “I came to tell you it’s likely we’ll be leaving soon. I can feel the power in the air growing.” 

Byleth hummed quietly. “I’m sure your parents will be happy to have you back.” 

“No doubt. I know they worry about all of us, Inigo’s mother is always worried for him when we do this.” 

Before she could respond the air seemed to crackle with power and a hole seemed to rip through the air on the far side of the clearing. 

“Okay everyone let’s head back!” Lucina’s voice rang out and her friends began to move through the Academy students. 

Seeing the kids enter the portal was unlike anything Byleth had seen. As they passed through the opening it looked like they were under water. It took only a few minutes before the kids were gone and the portal closed. 

With that Byleth called for her students to come back. It was more than time to return to the Academy.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea why I wrote this but I was possed by the need to get this out of my head. Hopefully this weird story will brighten someones day while all this going on. I'll hopefully have the next chapter of my FE3H story up soon I'm just having problems figuring out a few things. 
> 
> If you feel like it comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
